The Quacky Derd Story
by xxPinkyxx
Summary: Magic and 'Triina find themselves having a pretty weird dream. First of all, they aren't on earth, and then a gundam pilot comes crashing in through their kitchen window. But what if it really wasn't a dream?


*~*The Quacky Derd Story*~*

By Pinky

*~*Chapter 1: Beautiful Dreamers*~*

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. 'Tis a sad thing, but whatcha gunna do?

            Katriina Rudevic was a heavy sleeper. Oh man, was she a heavy sleeper. Nothing woke her up, not even being hit over the head by a book, which would be what was happening to her at the moment. Her best friend, Margaret Bennington, or Magic, as she made everyone call her, had been woken up from her wondrous dream of sexy men by Katriina's loud, nonstop snoring. And no one interrupted her moment of happiness with those sexy men. 

            "WOULD YOU STOP YOUR STUPID SNORING 'TRIINA!" Magic yelled at the top of her lungs and continued her whapping of the book over 'Triina's head. A large snort was the only response she got as 'Triina turned over in her sleep, still snoring. Magic stopped her whapping. "AAAAAAAARG!!!!" She then stopped her angry grunt and thought for a moment. There was a way to get 'Triina up. 

            "OH MY GOD! 'TRIINA! ITS TROWA!" She screamed into 'Triina's ear. 'Triina's eyes shot open and she sat up straight in bed, fully awake. 

            "WHERE?!?!?" She asked while frantically looking around the room for the sexy gundam pilot. Magic glared at her.      

            "No where you freak, I had to wake you up because of your insanely loud snoring. You interrupted my great dream." 

            "Oh…" 'Triina said in great disappointment. It was then that she noticed the pounding of her head. "Ah, geez, have I got a headache or what?" She rubbed her head and got up to get some aspirin. Magic glanced at the clock. It was 8:30 on a Saturday morning. Good lord, what was she doing up? She yawned and lay back down, only to realize she would probably not fall back asleep. She grunted and sat back up again, crawled over the mass of sleeping bags and over to the TV. Gundam Wing would be on this morning, and she refused to miss it. She quickly turned it too the channel it was on, but her excitement for her favorite show in the world soon faded away as she saw Dragon Ball Z on the TV. She searched through the TV guide and saw that instead of Gundam Wing in its normal spot, it was Dragon Ball Z. This angered her immensely. So immensely that she took the TV guide she was holding and tore it to shreds. How dare those stupid people replace Gundam Wing with that god forsaken crap show?!

            "'TRIIIIIIIIIIINA!!!!!!!!!!" Magic wailed. 'Triina came running into the room.

            "What?! What's wrong?!" 

            "THEY REPLACED GUNDAM WING WITH DBZ!!!" 

'Triina dropped the toothbrush she was holding. "They what?!" 

            "They replaced it with this crap!" Magic said pointing at the TV where men with small heads and spiky hair flew across the screen. 

            "What?! NU!"

They both sat and whined for a couple minutes, before 'Triina realized she had rented Endless Waltz. "Hey, Magic, how bout we just watch Endless Waltz?" She said as she began her search for the movie. "It has to be somewhere in all these blankets and stuff." Magic joined her in looking for the movie. After about 10 minutes of digging through layers of blankets and sleeping bags, 'Triina decided to give up.

            "I think I lost the movie!" 

            "Good job there." Magic said sarcastically as she gave 'Triina a sympathy pat. "You'd better call the video store and let them know."

            'Triina picked up the phone and dialed Al's Videos' number. "Hello, I'm calling about one of the movies I rented."

            "Name please." Al's scruffy voice sounded on the other end. 

            "Katriina Rudevic." There was a pause as Al searched for the rental records.

            "I'm sorry, you must have the wrong place. There are no records under your name."

            "What?! I went there yesterday and rented a Gundam Wing movie, remember? And you said that it was one of your favorites." 

            "I'm sorry kid, but I've never heard of Gundam Wing before. Good bye." Al hung up and left a very confused 'Triina on the other end. 

            "Hey, he said he's never heard of Gundam Wing before." 'Triina told Magic.

            "Eh? You sure you got the right video store?" Magic asked. 'Triina nodded. 

            "Yea, and it was the same guy too. I'm confused." 

Magic just shrugged. "Hey, open the shades and let some light in, will you?" 'Triina nodded and yanked them open, flooding the dark living room with light. Her eyes went wide as she stared out the window. 

            "M-M-Magic. You g-g-gotta see this." She stuttered. Magic got up from where she was sitting and walked to the window. 

            "What the…?" She looked out in confusion at what was outside the window of the girls' apartment. Instead of the usual scenery that they saw everyday, the outside world had completely changed. Their apartment was no longer facing the front yard of the building, but was instead facing unfamiliar buildings across a rather busy street. Looking down the street, it looked like the buildings further down tipped upwards as if going up a wall. It looked kind of like the inside of a colony on Gundam Wing. Both girls stared outside for a while in utter confusion. "You see, that's just not normal." Magic said. 'Triina slowly nodded.

            "Maybe we should go outside and check to see if it's real…" 

            "Yea. That would be a good idea." 

They both changed into some clothes and left their apartment. They walked outside, and sure enough, what they had seen out their window was actually there. Magic scratched her head in great confusion. 

            "Um…there is something extremely wrong about this." 

'Triina, apparently ignoring the fact of how wrong it was to wake up in a completely different place, searched her pockets for some money. She pulled out a twenty-dollar bill and smiled. Magic raised an eyebrow at her. "Eh, 'Triina, what are you doing. We're in the middle of a crisis here!" 

            "I'm hungry." Was 'Triina's reply as she looked up and down the streets for a grocery store. "I can't think with out food in my stomach. Look, there's Ole's Foods." Spotting her favorite grocery store she began to walk towards it. Magic followed her. 

            "How can you think of your stomach right now!"

            "Its all I can think about cuz I'm so hungry!" 'Triina burst through the doors and made a b-line towards the chocolate milk and Corn Pops, her 2 most favorite foods. After finding her food, 'Triina and Magic got in line to the check out. In front of them were 2 men in very familiar looking uniforms. 'Triina and Magic, being the eavesdroppers they were, decided to listen in on their conversation. 

            "So you think Malum's gunna send out the troops to earth tomorrow? I personally wouldn't be surprised myself if he did. It's bound to happen sometime. He's a madman if you ask me." The soldier with the shaggy blonde hair told his friend. 

            "I'm sure it will be tomorrow with our luck.  Just as we get used to being stationed here, he'll make us go invade earth." His brown haired buddy said. 'Triina and Magic looked at each other.

            "What are they talking about?! Who's Malum, and what about earth?! Aren't we on earth?!" Magic sounded extremely panic stricken. 

            "Not yet Magic. I'm still hungry!" 'Triina said as she moved up to the cash register. "Wait 'till I get some food in my stomach." She paid for the food and they left the grocery store. On their way back to their apartment, 'Triina started munching on the Corn Pops. As soon as her hunger subsided, she decided it was time to react to what was happening. She dropped the bag full of food and screamed at the top of her lungs. 

            "OOOOH MY GOOOOOOOOOOD WE'RE STUCK IN DREAMLAND ON SOME STRANGE PLANET!!!!!!!!!" 

Magic, seeing all the people on the street turn to look at the panicking 'Triina, tried to look as if she had never met 'Triina before in her life. It didn't work so well because 'Triina turned to Magic and started shaking her violently. "WHAT'S GOING ON!?!!?" Magic pulled 'Triina's grip of her arms and backed away. 

            "I don't know what's going on. I think one or both of us is having some strange dream. I am really beginning to regret letting you eat anything." She picked up the dropped items and grabbed 'Triina and began pulling her into their building. By the time they reached their apartment, 'Triina had calmed down considerably. 

            "So this is just a dream?" 'Triina asked as she munched on some more Corn Pops. Magic nodded. "I suspect so. Let's watch some TV or something; this dream is starting to get a little boring. I hope it's over soon." She picked up the remote and turned the TV on. The news was on, and some unfamiliar news reporter was reporting on the war between earth and the…the...colonies?!?!?

            "General Pravus Malum, head of the OZ forces, has continued his attacks against the Earth's forces in space. While Queen Relena of Earth has decided to withdraw from peace conferences with the colonies, Malum has decided to declare war against the earth. Ever since he took over OZ, his purpose has been proven to be to take over Earth. While the OZ forces still remain in the colonies, its looks as though Earth might be invaded as well. Now on to Jim with the weather."

            Magic and 'Triina's mouths dropped open. "Did she just say…something about…Queen Relena?" 'Triina sputtered out. 

            "And the colonies?" Magic asked, looking extremely confused. 

            "Wow, this dream got kind of interesting, next thing you know, one of the Gundam Wing boys will come flying through the window." Just as 'Triina finished her sentence, a crash sounded from the kitchen. Magic and 'Triina looked at each other.

            "What was that?" Magic asked. 'Triina shrugged. 

            "Sounded like someone just burst through the window."

            "Excuse me, but I think I just broke your guys' window." A voice sounded from behind them. 'Triina and Magic turned around and saw standing behind them none other than Trowa Barton, dressed in a space suit covered in shattered bits of glass. 'Triina blinked and then whispered to Magic. "Ooh, this dream is getting good!"

            "Um, what are you doing here?" Magic asked. "And have you ever heard of knocking?" 

            "They're after me." He said. "I got the disk so they're after me. Got anywhere to hide around here?" 

            "Who's after you?" Just as Magic asked a loud bang came from their door. 

            "This is OZ! Hand over the boy with the disk now!" 

            "They are." Trowa said as a matter of factly. 

            "Oh. Uh…here!" Magic quickly took the fake plant out of her extremely huge pot and shoved Trowa in there, and then stuck the plant back on top. 

            "I said open up! This is OZ!" 

'Triina ran to the door and opened it. Three very angry OZ soldiers stood behind it. 

            "Where's the boy with the disk?" The very ugly one in front asked. 'Triina shrugged.

            "What boy and what disk?" She asked. "There's no one here but me and my roommate." 

            "We'll see about that." Ugly Man and his men stomped through the house. He stopped and stared at the shattered window. "What happened here?" he asked. 

            "Oh, that? Uh…my roommate and me get in some pretty nasty fights sometimes. I just threw a chair threw the window last fight. Still gotta get it fixed." Magic said. 

            Ugly man glared at Magic. "Is that so. Must have been a very heavy chair then."

            "Oh yea, it was an iron one." Magic began to get nervous. "A very large iron one." She grinned at the man, who in turn remained glaring at her. Then he motioned to his men and they left.

Magic and 'Triina let out sighs of relief. 'Triina walked up to the plant and lifted the huge fake plant off of Trowa.

            "Thanks for hiding me." He said as he brushed plastic plant leaves off. "They would of killed me if they found me. I'd like to stay and chat, but I've gotta go and get the disk back to head quarters. See ya and thanks again." He went back to the window he burst through in and jumped out of it. 'Triina and Magic sped to the window and saw him float down to the bottom of the building in a parachute, land, and run off. 

            'Triina plopped on the couch. "Ohhhhh, that was Trowa! Trowa was in my dreams!" She sighed happily. "He would be the reason I wish this really wasn't a dream." She said as she sighed again. "Ohhh he's so sexy." Magic smacked her across the head. 

            "Stop dreaming about people who aren't real." 

'Triina rubbed her head. "Ouch, geez Magic, did you have to smack me that hard? God that hurt." 

            "It hurt? But if this is a dream, it shouldn't hurt."

            "Yea, will in this dream it does hurt. I think I need some more aspirin." 

            "You know, this dream should end soon, don't ya think? It's gone on forever it seems." Magic said as she glanced at the clock. It was 10:30. Last time she looked at the clock it was 8:30. 

            "Hey, 'Triina, I'm not quite sure we're dreaming." Magic said. "I think, I think this is real."

            "Are you crazy?" 'Triina said as she smacked Magic this time. "This can't be real. That's impossible you big spoohead." Magic winced in pain. 

            "That hurt! Just like when I hit you it hurt! This isn't dream! It's real!" 

            "Are you sure?" 'Triina asked. 

            "Yes! If it was a dream then don't you think that when I smacked you it wouldn't have hurt?!" 

            "AH! IT IS REAL! THAT MEANS TROWA IS REAL! AH!" 'Triina started having a panic attack. "What are we going to do?! WHERE ARE WE?!" She started pacing around the room as Magic sat hyperventilating on the couch. Then she spotted something black lying next to the huge fake plant. She bent down and picked it up. It was a disk.

            "Hey, Magic. Look. I think Trowa dropped his disk." 

A/N: And thus begins the lovely Quacky Derd Story (Quacky Derd pretty much means screwed up by the way). Ain't it..uh…screwed up? Yea, I thought so too. Anyways, go and review like the good little hippos (?) you and have a nice day!

Ja!

~Pinky


End file.
